Crazy For You
by dm's princess
Summary: Jacob and Bella were the best of friends as toddlers. Now twelve years later Bella returns to Forks for her Senior year. Jacob and Bella are immediately attracted to one another, but many obstacles stand in their way, such as Jacob's girlfriend...
1. The Newbie

Chapter 1: The Newbie

Absolutely nothing can be worse than your first day of school, in a microscopic town, as the new kid.

I'd had months to prepare for this day.

I'd had all summer long to prepare the right outfit, the right things to say and so on.

Of course now that the day is here, I've forgotten everything.

What else could you expect from someone like me?

I was elated though that my dad had bought a car for me so I didn't have to ride in his police cruiser to school.

My dad had already told me that news of my arrival had spread like wild fire throughout the town and that I would likely be questioned to no end my first month of school.

The unfortunate occupants for Forks would probably be staggering with excitement to talk to someone, such as myself, who had actually experienced the sun.

What amazing things I was going to be forced to tell them about it..... ughhh

I pulled up to Forks High School for the very first time at 7:31 am on Monday the very first day of school.

The student parking lot was a lot more crowded than I had anticpated.

My ancient Chevy truck didn't exactly fit in with all the cars in the lot, but it was better than some.

I was surprised when I noticed three motorcycles parked at the very front of the lot.

Wow, maybe Forks had a little bit more to offer than I would have expected.

Teenage bikers in this small of a town?

After parking my beast of a truck I gathered my backpack and a schedule of all my classes dad had already gotten from the school and given to me.

Walking through the parking lot up to the school was an awkward affair.

People unashamedly stared and pointed at me like I was some freak.

It was terrible.

I quickly rushed up to the school to my first class, English, which according to my schedule was in building 2.

The school was layed out easy enough to understand quickly.

There was a grand total of four buildings which each housed about five classrooms.

My English class was small, about ten kids small, and the room smelled funny.

The teacher Ms. Gibbs was a squat lady that had red hair and looked like a big time poety fan, novel reader and Shakespeare guru.

I could tell we would get along, because I liked all of those things, and she asked me if I wanted to introduce myself or just not bother with it.

We went with the latter and I took a seat next to blond curly haired girl that had the most dazzling green eyes.

"Hello."

"Hi." I replied.

"I'm Rosalie."

"Oh nice to meet you," I said shaking the hand she'd stretched out to me.

"I'm Bella... Swan."

She pulled back her lips to smile and flashed the whitest perfect teeth I'd ever seen.

"Are you nervous about your first day?" She asked genuinely.

I shook my head.

"I'm just hoping that I don't attract much attention."

She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm afraid it's already too late for that."

I sighed dejected.

I had hoped... wishful thinking...

"But it's not that big of a deal, I mean only the Seniors are really interested in you." She encouraged me.

"How many kids is that?"

"About 50..."

I laughed.

"I use to live in Pheonix... my class alone was over 500."

Her eyes widened and she looked away.

"That's a lot. I use to live in Alaska and you'd be surprised at how big their classes are."

I nodded.

Then the bell rang and Ms. Gibbs began class assigning us numbered copies of _Hamlet_

My first class hadn't gone badly at all.

Rosalie was a very nice person and didn't treat me like a freak like the rest of my class did.

They all leaned in to hear me speak to Rosalie and asked series of stupid questions like how I was liking Forks so far.

Only one girl in the classroom, a stunning brunette with perfect naturally tanned skin and a long slender frame didn't speak to me.

She just eyed me curiously and possibly a little smugly.

At the end of class Rosalie looked at my schedule and told me that in my next two classes, math and history, I would be with her best friend Alice Cullen.

Rosalie also had history 3rd period with us.

But we never made it to 2nd and 3rd period that day.

There was an assembly for the Seniors immediately after first period.

Rosalie invited me to sit next to her at the assembly and we sat with the her best friend Alice.

Alice was a very warm, inviting girl.

She was small, smaller than me, and very pixie like.

She like me was an avid reader and she enjoyed photography.

She, like Rosalie, was also very friendly and not over the top about my arrival.

She was excited to learn from Rosalie that we all were going to have history together.

The assembly lasted for two long hours basically covering all of the big events coming up for the year.

They also briefly covered graduation and handed out several flyers and papers that all had to be filled out, signed, notorized, etc.

At the very end of the assembly a tall older man came out and took the microphone from the principal.

"That's our football coach," Rosalie informed me as she watched him with admiration.

"Oh," I said... I hate football.

The coach began yelling into the microphone to pump up students about the very first Forks football game of the season.

Several of the boys in the gym stands began to stand up, holler and cheer.

Rosalie did too, very enthusiastically.

When I thought that the coach was finally done he suddenly called out a boys name and everyone in the stands started screaming.

I looked around the stands trying to locate this 'Jacob Black' the coach had called out.

I saw him almost immediately.

He was already on the floor wearing dark wash jeans and a white Forks football hoodie and sneakers.

He was absolutely HUGE!

He probably stood at 6'5, he was tan and had slightly long hair that looked wild and wind swept.

A very unexpected looking person to find in Forks.

And oddly he almost seemed familiar to me....

He was far away from where I was sitting, but from what I could tell he looked absolutely stunning.

He actually looked redskin the more I looked at him.

The coach began yelling into the microphone again about this 'Jacob' and how being Forks quaterback he was going to lead us to States this year.

Almost every student was screaming excitedly.

I found it difficult to imagine this small of a town producing a States High School football team.


	2. Lunch

Chapter 2: Lunch

When the assembly ended it was time for lunch.

I head to the cafeteria with Rosalie and Alice who were talking animatedly about the upcoming football game.

I tried to block it all out.

We grabbed a table in the center of the cafeteria with several chairs around it and sat, apparently waiting for more of their friends to join us.

Many friends did come as it turned out.

Three more girls: Angela, Jessica and Lauren.

And several more boys: Mike, Eric, Tyler and Alice's boyfriend Jasper.

Everyone at my table seemed very excited and interested in me.

Besides the fact of being new I didn't really undersand why.

They even questioned me about the sun, and questioned why I was so pale.

Halfway through lunch after the lunch crowd had given me a break Rosalie and Alice began once more talking about the football game.

"Do you like football Bella?" Alice asked smiling.

I gulped and stuttered.

"Ummm...."

"No you don't do you?"

I shook my head gravely.

Rosalie sent me an evil glare.

"What?" I asked not clueing in.

Alice laughed.

"Rose is a cheerleader."

I looked at her quickly.

"Really? You didn't say so before?"

She shrugged.

"Guess I hadn't thought about it."

"And I photograph all of the cheerleaders and football games for the yearbook." Alice beamed.

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"You should come to the game." Rosalie suggested.

"They really are fun."

I shrugged.

"Maybe, if I'm not busy."

Both girls exchanged knowing glances and rolled their eyes at me.

I looked away from them and to the left and froze stiffly.

My eyes were locked with dark brown almost black piercing eyes.

The eyes of 'Jacob Black'... I think.

I looked away quickly.

I tried to play it off... but it was no use.

"Hey um guys?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is that guy over there?"

I asked pointing my thumb back over my shoulder.

Both girls looked and smiled separately.

"That's our quaterback Bella!" Rosalie jeered.

"His names Jacob, didn't you see him at the assembly?" She continued.

I nodded.

I did remember him, I just hadn't realised HOW attractive he was from a distance.

"He... looks... different."

Alice smiled.

"He's very handsome, he practically looks 24 with his height and his muscles. He's over at my house all of the time. The two boys he's sitting with: Emmett and Edward, they're my brothers."

I turned to look again and this time saw that he was sitting at a long table with two guys and a girl.

"Who is the girl?" I asked.

I recognised her as the girl from my English class that hadn't asked me any questions.

"That's Leah, she's alright, if you stay on her good side." Alice shrugged.

"Are they-"

"They're the on again off again type. But you never can really tell. Unless she doesn't sit with them. Then that means she's really mad at him."

I snorted.

Of course, why did I even have to ask?

I looked back at Jacob over my shoulder and saw his beautiful brownish black eyes flickering around the cafeteria.

His skin was indeed redskin like an Native American and his hair was dark and long ebony like a black waterfall.

His massive body and shoulders made him look domineering and perhaps even dangerous, but his eyes although dark were too gentle to make him scary.

He was leaning back in his chair, at ease and looking ridiculously sexy in a way that should be made illegal.

I sighed tearing my eyes away.

"Why don't your brothers have girlfriends?" I asked Alice trying to distact myself.

She looked sideways at Rosalie.

"Rose and Emmett are meant for one another, but their both too proud to admit it."

I looked at Rosalie.

"Your brother is one of the biggest pricks I've ever met." She hissed at Alice glaring.

"Yeah and you're one of the biggest bitches I've ever met." Alice replied grinning.

I laughed.

Rosalie huffed.

"Whatever."

Alice giggled and nudged Jasper.

"They'll be together soon enough, I can see it."

"Let's get lunch Bella," Rosalie suggested standing up from the table quickly.

"Uh alright."

I'd been too busy being interogated by our table to eat any lunch yet.

While in line I saw one of Alice's brothers, a big burly guy, staring longingly at Rosalie whenever she turned her back.

I guessed this was Emmett.

I tried not to look at their table, and ecspecially tried not to make any eye contact with Jacob Black.

He, like Alice had said, was very handsome and I didn't want to seem odd openly oogling him.

"Jacob keeps staring at you." Rosalie said grabbing a can of soda.

"What?"

She looked at him then down at me, she's very tall, and then back to him.

"I think he's interested."

"Only cause I'm new, and everyone's been interested."

She shrugged.

"You should go say hi."

"_What_?"

What did she think I was? A confident brave new girl?

"Well I'm sure he'll come over anyway if you don't."

"Why would he do that? I'm absolutely nothing compared to him and his group."

"You seem to be juding him pretty quickly Bella. Jacob is a very, very friendly nice guy. And he's my best guy friend."

"Is he?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..."

* * *

"Em, Eddie?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Who's that girl over there with your sister and Rose?"

I could see from the corner of my eye Leah stiffening.

"I think that's Chief Swan's kid. You know the new one that moved here from California or somewhere."

"Oh yeah I'd heard about that from someone over the summer."

"Chief Swan was the one running around blabbing it to everyone from rooftops." Emmett said.

I nodded, I had heard it from Charlie one day, when him and my dad had come home from fishing.

"She's pretty," Edward mused tilting his head.

I nodded.

Leah punched my arm.

"What? I'm not allowed to agree girls are pretty?"

"No you're not." Leah snapped.

I rolled my eyes and stole a handful of her potato chips.

"Why don't you go say hi to her Leah?" Emmett chuckled grinning.

Leah turned on Emmett faster than lightning.

"I don't care about her and I don't care to get to know her."

"Rose is with her, she's gotta be alright." Emmett said staring at the back of Rosalie's head with gushing love pouring out of his eyes sockets.

I nearly gagged.

"Why don't you go say hi to her then Em?"

"Alright I will," he stated pushing his chair back and standing up.

He strolled across the tile floor to their table and put his arm around Rosalie.

* * *

"Look who it is, my favorite cheerleader," the big burly guy that had been staring a Rosalie in line said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at him smiling and her eyes sparkling.

"Hi Emmett."

"Hey babe, Alice, Jasper, everybody.... but you."

He turned on me and I nearly toppled out of my chair with surprise.

"I do not believe that I have met you yet."

I shook my head.

"No."

"Names Emmett," he announced holding his hand out.

I shook it.

It was like shaking hands with a bear claw.

"Bella... Swan."

"Does your daddy know what we did last night?"

"Huh?"

"Emmett get outta here!" Rosalie cried pushing him away from her and our table.

He laughed huskily and grinned at her.

"Only joking, nice to meet you _Bella Swan._"

He ruffled Rosalie's hair before walking away.

She huffed angrily and glared after him.

Yep, definitely pride was the only thing that stood in their way of being a couple.

* * *

"That is indeed THE Bella Swan." Emmett announced taking his seat back.

I inhaled sharply.

This actually was my chilhood best friend?

"And she's even prettier close up." Emmett said nudging Edward than me.

Leah growled angrily.

"Emmett Cullen shut your god damn mouth."

He smiled and shoved his tuna sandwhich in his mouth.

"Jacob," Leah suddenly cooed rubbing my arm faintly, obviously trying to distract me.

"Hmmm?"

My mind was reeled with thoughts of me and Bella swimming down in La Push thirteen or twelve years ago.

"Let's go on a ride after school today ok?"

Emmett busted out laughing and began choking on his tuna sandwhich.

"I meant on his BIKE EMMETT!" Leah shouted throwing a plastic fork at his head.

He continued to laugh and choke.

"What do you say Jake?" She asked turning back and rubbing my thigh with her graceful hand.

Sometimes I wonder if she's bipolar.

"I dunno Lea, I kinda wanted to work on my truck today after practice... maybe some other time?"

She huffed and turned away from me.

I sighed.

"I'm leaving," she announced not five seconds later.

"Where are you going?"

"To the gym to work on some tumbling for our dance. It's going to be really great this year. And its all going to be for you," she whispered the last part before kissing me quickly on the lips.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Come in the gym and watch me if you want to Jake." She leaned down and kissed me again, only extra long, excessively long before leaving the cafeteria.

I looked back at Bella as soon Leah disappeared and began chewing on my lip.

"You know she wants you to fuck her man," Emmett said stirring a french fry in ketchup.

"What? Who?"

"Leah."

"Oh yeah... I know that."

"Right now."

"You think so?" I hadn't picked up on that.

"Definitely." Edward said nodding.

"She just threw herself at you and told you to come alone to watch her tumble. Translation: come to the gym and you can fuck me against your locker."

I shook my head.

"Doubt it. Leah says she wants to, and we've tried a couple times but... it didn't work out."

I thought back to the horrid events over the summer.

Emmett and Edward both began shaking with laughter.

"Oh you two think its hilarious don't you?"

They both busted out laughing.

"Yeah well screw you guys both big time." I growled rolling my eyes.

"What did you not fit?" Emmett asked shaking with laughs.

I remembered Leah yelling at me for having too big of a dick for her and nodded.

"I guess you could say that yeah, she wouldn't stop yelling at me. It was horrible."

"Where were you two?" Edward asked grinning.

"First time in the car, then we tried at her house in her bed and then in the car again."

"It never happened?"

"Only once, the second time, and she cried the whole fucking time, so I stopped."

"That's uncomfortable."

"Extremely uncomfortable," I assured them.

"Is it her or you?" Emmett persisted.

"I dunno man, I think its her kind of. I think she gets really nervous at the last minute and puts up a physical guard."

Both boys nodded understandingly.

"And don't you dare tell her I told you that assholes."

Both boys chuckled.

I sighed.

I couldn't wait for football practice after school, and for my ride home on my bike where I could escape all my problems with Leah.


	3. Jacob Black

Chapter 3: Jacob Black

After lunch I went to my enviornmental science class that was in building three.

My teacher Mr. Robbs was friendly enough and told me to sit in a desk that was in the next to the last row in the right corner of the room.

My class was already half full and I saw a few familiar faces from the cafeteria scattered around.

I took my seat just as the bell rang.

"Today," Mr. Robbs began, "is the first day so we'll just start with some easy note taking on the bioshpere. Paper, pencil or pen is all you'll be needing for today."

I recovered an empty notebook and pen from my backpack and placed them on my desk.

"The bioshpere, as you all learned in biology, is just a scientific name for Earth-"

The door suddenly flung open and none other but Jacob Black quickly stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Mr. Black," Mr. Robbs said in a disapproving tone.

"I know I'm sorry I got caught up talking to coach. Won't happen again."

His voice was so deep, like a thirty year olds voice.

Mr. Robbs sighed and shrugged turning back to the blackboard.

I watched Jacob walk across the room, saw several females smile overly friendly at him as he passed them, and nearly gasped as he came a took a seat in the desk right next to mine.

He was way to big for the desk was the first thing I registered.

He looked at me, combed his hair to the side and gave me a million dollar smile.

Why was that smile so familiar to me?

It was then that I realised that I had been staring at him for too long and quickly looked away.

_Great now he's going to think I'm an anti social creep_

He suddenly leaned over, his arm on my desk, totally in my personal space and whispered: "What are we doing?"

I nearly gasped at his close proximity, although I could tell he wasn't trying to distract me or seduce me (like I wished) he was being genuine.

"Uhh, paper, notes, biosphere," I mumbled leaning slightly away from him staring down at my paper.

"Thanks." He muttured leaning away.

His voice made me want to hear him speak more.

Mr. Robb's lecture went on for half an hour befor he said it was time to assign us our books.

I closed my notebook and put it back into my backpack.

"So." His voice caused me to freeze again.

"You moved here from California right?"

I looked at him quickly frowning.

"Uhh no, Pheonix, Arizona."

"Ah, guess I heard wrong."

"You heard?"

"Hasn't everybody heard?" He grinned boyishly and it made me want to grin back.

"So how is Forks treating you? And your first day?"

I thought about it before replying.

"Honestly tons better than I had expected, but still too many questions."

"Oh, sorry."

"No it's alright."

He hung his head to the side and stared at me.

"You really don't remember me then?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

His lips twitched like he was trying not to smile.

"You don't remember me? At all?"

I bit my lip.

"Should I?"

He smiled.

"Your dad told my dad that you were coming back to Forks over summer." He said, still not explaining.

"He did?"

I was even more confused at this point.

_Why would dad tell Jacob's father about me?_

_Did dad even know Mr. Black?_

"I think that if you remember back several years ago, when you were a toddler... we were friends?"

_He was an old family friend?_

_Really?_

I looked at him with shock stretched across my face.

"We use to go swimming and fishing with our dads...." He went on looking slightly worried.

_Of course, of course!_

_Now I remembered!_

_Billy Black!_

_And his son Jacob!_

_That's why he was so familiar to me!_

_How could I ever have forgetten my best friend from when I was four or five years old?_

"Oh! Yeah! Yes I-I do remember that now..." I was in awe staring down at the desk visualizing swimming on the Indian reservation with a much younger Jacob.

I actually had a childhood history with him!

That is so weird to compare it to the Jacob that he is now, nearly a full grown man.

"Gosh well do- are our dad's still friends?" I asked him quickly.

"Course they are, they still fish every saturday and sunday." He chuckled.

I smiled broadly.

"Its so good to see you again!" I said belatedly smiling.

He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You really haven't changed much." He added.

"Oh... I thought I had." I was a little stung.

He smiled.

"Wait, do you still live down in La Push?"

He nodded.

"Then why are you here at-"

"La Push High doesn't have a football team and Forks does. I got special assignment to come play and study here."

"So you actually are good? At football I mean?"

He shrugged.

"I guess that's what they say, I just love to play." He was smiling again with a sparkle in his eyes.

"That's really great." I complimented seeing his passion.

"Did you really not recognize me?" He asked briefly serious.

I nodded.

"I really didn't. You're a lot different from the three feet high kid I remember."

He chuckled at that.

"Yeah that was me, but not any more eh?" He laughed nudging me.

"Wanna feel the guns?" He asked grinning.

I honestly felt a little awkward.

"No."

He laughed again.

When the bell rang and class ended Jacob and I both took our time leaving the class.

"You're good friends with Rosalie aren't you?" I asked him as we walked down a flight of stairs.

He nodded taking the stairs two at a time.

"She's probably my best friend honestly. She's really cool. Not at all what you would expect from the way she looks."

"I found that too," I agreed as we came to end of the stairs.

"You know we should get together some-" He was cut off by a screech.

"Jake Black!"

Both Jacob and I turned to see the stunning girl from my English class and the girl who sat with him at lunch coming towards us.

She had an odd expression on her beautiful face.

It was red like she was blushing and tense like she was angry.

"Oh hey Leah-" Jacob began.

She cut him off grabbing him by his collar and yanked his face down to her lips.

She embraced him like she hadn't seen him in a decade and gave him a prolonged kiss.

Jacob, it looked like, kissed her back but only for a second then had quit.

But Leah grabbed him tighter and pulled him against her harder.

I felt extremely awkward standing not five feet next to them.

"Uhh I'll talk to you later Jacob-"

Just then he pushed Leah away and glared at her then looked back at me.

"No wait Bella. Leah I want you to meet Bella-"

"Hi, Jake we have to get to calc quickly!" Leah insisted without even looking at me.

Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as Leah dug her nails into his skin dragging Jacob away with her.

I stared after them confused, I wasn't sure exactly what to make from that...


	4. Motorcycle

Chapter 4: Motorcycle

"Leah, why were you being so rude to Bella?" I asked as we ran side by side around the track after school, both of us warming up for practice.

Leah looked at me quickly and rolled her eyes.

"Are you talking about that new girl that's obsessed with you?"

My eyebrows knitted together.

"What are you talking about? She's an old family friend." I said lengthening my strides.

The tension in Leah's face suddenly dissolved and became smooth.

"Oh... she is?"

I nodded looking pointedly at her.

"Where you jealous of her Leah?"

Leah looked at me quickly glaring.

"Of _her_? Yea right!"

"Intimidated by her?"

"Jacob I am neither of those things when it comes to Bella Swan!"

She picked up her strides to match mine.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes!!"

"I think you're being pretty defensive, and you don't even know her Leah..."

"And I don't want to." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"_Nothing_."

"Be nice Leah."

"I can try."

I sighed and sprinted off, I didn't want to be around her anymore.

Football practice was easy enough; a half hour of conditioning and an hour of practice.

Coach Lenner was in good spirits, probably had to do with his jam packed spiral notebook full of new plays for the season.

After practice ended I went to the locker room to shower quickly then put back on my jeans and tshirt.

On my way out back to the student parking lot and to my bike Rosalie's shiny red convertible pulled up next to me.

"Hey Jake!"

I turned, pulling my leather jacket on and walked over to her.

"Hey you, how was your last first day?"

She smiled.

"I met Bella."

I nodded.

"Yep so did I."

"I really like her, I'm going to invite her to hang out with us and everyone else."

I imagined Leah in my head cuffing me to her side if Bella ever hung out with us.

"Oh yeah? That'll be... fun."

Rosalie looked pointedly at me.

"Tell me." She commanded.

I sighed.

"Leah's jealous of her," I said rolling my eyes.

Rosalie grinned.

I knew I shouldn't have told her.

It was no secret that Rose didn't like Leah very much.

"Why? She's very nice, unless _you_ like Bella? Does Leah feel intimidated?"

I laughed thinking back to enviornmental science.

I had liked flirting with her definitely, she was cute.

"Not in the same way I like Leah."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well whatever I like Bella and Im inviting her to my party on friday."

"That's fine with me, it's your party."

Rose smiled slyly at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll call you tonight and we'll talk more. I have to meet my parents for dinner."

"K see you later kid."

She glared.

"I told you to quit calling me that freshmen year."

"Ease up kid, you don't want to get wrinkles prematurely."

She grinned.

"Talk to you later Jake."

With that she sped out of the parking lot.

Leah it seemed had left the parking lot already without saying goodbye.

I hopped on my bike and revved it to life.

Throwing my helment on I sped out of the student parking lot in the opposite direction that Rosalie had gone.

When I got to my house Billy was just putting dinner out on the table.

"Hey Jake! How was your last first day?" He grinned.

I grinned back and rolled my eyes.

"Interesting."

"Did you see-"

"Bella Swan has one class with me, and she's a lot prettier than she used to be." I supplied grinning.

Billy chuckled.

"How is she?"

"She seemed great, her and Rosalie seemed to really like each other."

Billy nodded as he began to eat his pot pie.

"How was practice?"

"Great, we're definitely going to be stronger this year on defense."

After dinner I did my english and math homework.

I still had a few hours before I would be able to sleep so I decided to go for a ride.

"Be back by eleven thirty." Billy called watching a game on tv.

I drove my bike around bends and curves in the road enjoying the nearly gone sunset.

I didn't have a set place to go but I ended up by the fishing hole by a lake that I remembered swimming in as a child.

I looked around the lake and remembered Bella and I making crappy sand castles on the shore and swimming in our finnies together.

I smiled at the memory, she had been adorable as a child.

Curly brown ringlets and big brown eyes to match.

She had hated to wear pink or anything girly so usually she just put on an extra pair of my swim trunks and went without a top.

But this is back when we were just kids and nobody cared.

I grinned imagining me and Bella on the shore making a sand castle and her topless today.

She is definitely a lot less boyish now than she had been when she was five or six.

Thank sweet jesus.

I suddenly imagined us on the beach, her topless and her going down on me.

_Whoaaa whoaaa, where did that come from?_

I shook my head trying to rid the mental image.

_You have a girlfriend_ I quickly reminded myself.

_One who you're eager to have sex with... it's just not worked out so great... yet._

I started to get ready to start my motorcyle back up, but I stopped.

Instead I parked my bike against a tree and went down the dock and the lake at the end.

I pulled up my jeans and let my legs dangle over the edge into the cold water.

My thoughts drifted back to the past some twelve or thirteen years ago.

I thought about Bella swimming with me and us fishing on the boat with our fathers.

Why did she have to go live with her mom when they got divorced?

Now I really wish that she had stayed here so we could have continued to be best friends.

I remembered her face back in enviornmental science and smiled.

She was really more than just cute... or pretty.

She was sort of angelic... and beautiful.

Not a super model, but not an ordinary face either.

She looked grown up and womanly... weird I had never thought about her as anything but a five or six year old.

I laughed aloud and sighed laying back on the dock to stare up at the sky at the stars.

This too was something else that Bella and I had enjoyed doing as kids.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I quickly grabbed it, actually thinking it might be Bella, but realized she didn't have my number.

Instead my phone read 'Rosalie' and had a small picture I'd taken of her.

"Hey Rose."

"Sorry I just got back from dinner, so how was your last first day?"

I rolled my eyes.

The next morning I pulled up into my Senior parking spot and took off my helmet.

After a moment I turned my head to the side and saw Bella watching me from her truck with a shocked expression.

I chuckled tucking the helmet under my arm and walked over to her.

"Hey Bella," I greeted waving.

Her eyebrows lifted.

"You ride a motocyle?"

She sounded just as flabberghasted as she looked.

I nodded smiling.

"Yup."

"Jacob Black that is not safe, ecspecially in Forks where the roads are _always_ wet."

I shrugged.

"I've never had a wreck."

She raised a single eyebrow.

"Yet."

I glared at her playfully.

"You should let me take you for a-"

"JAKE!"

We both turned in the direction of the school to see Leah standing on the sidewalk looking pissed.

I sighed.

Bella took that as her cue.

"I'll see you later Jacob." She said quickly shutting her truck door then walking away.

"Ahh... ok... see ya."

"Jake!" Leah screamed again.

"Ugh," I groaned walking over to her.

Classes were a huge bore that morning.

Leah had put me in a foul mood by yelling at me for not calling her last night and saying good morning to Bella before her.

Sometimes I think Leah's mentally retarded.

I was relieved at lunchtime when Leah chose to sit with Lauren, another cheerleader who nobody was really fond of insteand of me and the boys.

Emmett, as usual, spent all lunch oogling Roaslie and making perverted sex noises.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Edward suggested.

Emmett glared at his brother.

I was eager to go to enviornmental science and get to catch up with Bella some more.

When the bell rang I quickly ran up to Robb's class so I wouldn't be late again and took my seat.

Bella walked through the door just in time before the bell.

She took her seat next to me, but didn't look at me.

I stared at her smiling, but she continued to stare straight ahead and ignore me.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

I blinked, she still didn't face me.

"What's wrong?"

She glared, but continued to face forward.

"I'm mad at you."

I was taken aback by this.

"Why? What I do?"

She turned finally to look at me with a furious glare.

"You ride a motorcycle."

"What?"

"It's not safe Jacob, you really shouldn't."

I had to laugh at this.

Her eyebrows raised and she blinked.

"It's not funny Jacob, not funny at all! What if you got hurt?"

"People die in car wrecks everyday." I pointed out.

"But statistically motorcycles are more at risk." She pressed.

"Bella I'm one of like five people in the county with a motorcycle."

"The odds against you are huge!"

"Well guys are better drivers then girls."

Her eyes narrowed.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"That I'm less likely to get hurt."

"Versus a girl on a motorcycle, the point is the motorcycle Jacob not the gender."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella are you really that upset about it?"

"I will be the day you slide off and break your back."

I chuckled.

"Would you come visit me everyday in the hospital?"

"No."

"No?"

"I would be to pissed at you and besides that's _Leah's_ job."

_Whoa_

_Where'd that come from?_

I could tell from her tone from that moment that she didn't like Leah.

But I couldn't blame her for it because Leah didn't like her either.

"What if I died?"

I asked trying to lighten her up.

This seemed to make it worse.

Her eyes turned nearly black.

Brownish black, just like mine.

"Don't kid about that Jacob, that would be awful."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't forgive you."

"Yet."

"Yet?" She asked.

"If I make you smile then I'll be forgiven. How's that?"

"Good luck."

"I'm gay Bella."

"What!?"

"I'm one of those leather badass gays who rides motorcylces to try to cover it."

She looked angry but cracked a grin.

Not a smile, but a grin.

I smiled back.

"I made you smile."

She looked away still grinning trying to hide it.

"I hate you." She growled.

"Don't say that Bells."

It was the first time I used her new nickname.

She huffed.

"Fine, I don't hate you. I hate your _bike_."

She rolled her eyes as she said this.

I chuckled.

"I'll be fine Bella I promise."

She looked at me sadly.

"You better be, if you ever get hurt then so help me."

I smiled feeling happy that she cared about my safety.

"Bella do you think maybe... I dunno sometime we could-"

Just then Robb's began class.


	5. Crazy Leah

Chapter 5: Crazy Leah

The next day at lunch, Leah was in an extreme bitch mood.

"Jake when are you going to take me out to do something fun?"

"Jesus christ Leah we've just gone back to school and I have football pratice, you know that."

"Now, now, now I declare no fighting at my table." Emmett shouted grinning.

"Emmett Cullen... SHUT! UP!" Leah roared.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Leah he's just trying to lighten you up." I assured her ignoring Edward.

"Trying to lighten _me _up?" She demanded looking outraged.

"Yeah."

She pursed her lips.

"Why is it always_ me_ that has to been lit up! In fact why is everything always about ME! Why am I always the problem Jake!?"

Both Emmett and Edward looked crossly at me with smirks.

I glared at them then looked at Leah.

"Leah I never said anything about you-"

"Oh you pussy," Emmett growled cutting me off and waving me off with his hand.

"What he means to tell you darling is that you are a fucking bitch half of the time and you have a huge stick, shoved so far up your ass that it is protruding out of your nose for everyone to notice and see."

He ended this with a cheeky grin.

I smacked Emmett upside the head.

Leah's jaw dropped and she jumped up from our table faster than I'd ever seen her move before.

"You two are fucking assholes!" She cried throwing her napkin at me.

With that she stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Thanks a ton Em," I growled shoving away from my seat at the lunch table.

I could hear him laughing after me as I ran after Leah.

"Leah! Leah come here!"

She was running quickly down the hall and down a small flight of stairs.

"Leah! Wait!"

I caught her by her forearm just before she ran into the girls bathroom.

"Let go of me Jake!"

"Leah-"

"How could you let him say that to me!?"

"He didn't-"

"DON'T defend him! Don't you dare defend HIM! Now let go of me!"

"Leah-"

She ripped her arm from me and slammed the girls bathroom door shut in my face.

"C'mon Lea... babe come on?"

"You're such a pussy Jake!"

I usually do not let my temper get the best of me, but in this situation it over ruled me.

My fist came down on the bathroom door.

"Leah! Open the fucking door now! LEAH!"

"Jacob?"

I turned around and saw... Bella.

She stared at me confused with widened eyes.

"Are you ok Jacob?"

"It's fucking over Jake! OVER!" I heard Leah scream.

I turned back to face the door and kicked it.

"You don't mean that and you know it!"

"Yes I do! Leave me alone!"

"Why are you so fucking stubborn!?"

"Because you're such a dick!"

I growled and banged my fist down on the bathroom door again.

"Leah!"

"GO. AWAY."

I snarled.

"Fine! I'm leaving! For good this time!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Without explaining to Bella I turned my back and walked away.

I passed Edward on my way.

"Tell your brother thanks for making Leah see so much fucking reason!" I shouted shoving him.

Edwards eyebrows knitted.

I didn't care I stormed past him and went to the weight room for the remainder of lunch.

When the bell rang my temper had sedated, but I didn't feel like facing Bella in Enviornmental Science to explain all the shit I go through with Leah to her.

But Robbs would be sure to tell coach if I skipped out on his class.

Reluctantly I went.

When I got to class Bella was already there, seated and staring blankly at the board.

I sighed as I took my seat next to her.

I waited for her to say something along the lines of:

'What's wrong with you and Leah?'

or 'Why were you so upset at lunch?'

But she said nothing.

She just stared at Robbs all throughout the class and took notes obediently.

As the clock ticked I was becoming disgruntled by her silence.

Why wasn't she prying like any other person who witnessed one of me and Leah's episodes would?

She hadn't looked or said a word to me at all.

At two minutes till the bell I cracked.

"Are you mad or something?" I demanded in a whisper.

She turned slowly and looked sideways at me.

"Excuse me?"

I glared then leaned in closer towards her.

"What's wrong with you?"

It was her turn to glare at me.

"There is nothing wrong with me, and no I'm not mad."

"Why haven't you asked me about Leah?" I whispered back.

Her eyebrows lifted.

"Your relationship with Leah is none of my business."

I snorted rolling my eyes.

"Are you serious?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

She glared, looking a hint angrier now.

"Yes I'm very serious Jacob Black. Do you think I spend all my time thinking about you and your girlfriend?"

"Every girl in this school does." I growled at her.

She leaned away from me sneering.

I leaned closer in towards her.

"Every girl in this school is nosy when it comes to me and Leah. Why don't you just say whatever it is that you want to say?"

"Maybe I'm _not_ like every other girl in this school Jacob. Maybe I'm not at all obsessed or interested in you and Leah's relationship at all. Is that a crime?"

I glared at her.

"You honestly don't care at all about what you saw and heard?"

"Why would I?"

I growled and yanked away from her.

"Whatever Bella."

"Whatever Jacob."

She shrugged looking unaffected by my harshness.

Then the bell rang.

Leah thankfully didn't show up for calculus and after my last class I went to football practice.

I ran extra fast and hit extra harder.

It had to be from the stress of having two girls mad at me at the same time.

Of course I'd never admit to that aloud, a girl can never come between a man and his game as the saying goes.

Or two girls.

I saw Leah across the field practicing with the cheerleaders.

I ignored her.

After practice I was the first one out of the parking lot.

I sped on my bike to my house and happily found that the house was empty.

Away from school and practice I finally had to face my thoughts of Leah and Bella both being royally pissed off at me.

Leah is always mad at me, so her being mad at me is more annoying than anythign else, but Bella being mad at me... that's different.

I geniuenly felt awful about what happened in science.

I shouldn't have been that rude to her, I know that.

It's not who I really am, I was just letting my bad temper flare up again.

I hated that it did flare up in front of Bella, TWICE in one day no less.

I can only imagine how pissed off she is at me.

She probably thinks that I'm self absorbed now, but that is how I acted.

I can't blame her.

A lot of people in Forks High School do care about me and Leah's relationship more than their own.

I know I was wrong to assume that she felt the same as them.

I'm an arrogant ass sometimes and I'll have to apologize to her for that tomorrow.

Hopefully she'll be in a better mood.

If she is then I'll finally ask her to hang out with me while I'm apologizing.

Everytime that I try to ask something comes up.

I could ask if she wants to come to La Push to the swimming holes.

I grin at the idea.

Suddenly there's a vibration in my front pant pocket.

I pull out my cell phone and see that I have a text message.

_Come outisde._

From: Leah

I sigh.

This can't be good.

I stand up from the couch and look out the window and see her silver car parked out front in my yard.

I consider not going and bolting the door.

Instead I bite the bullet and walk out.

She stays in her car so I get in the passenger seat.

When I get in I see that she has tears running down her face.

She shudders.

"Oh... Jake... I didn't mean what I said today. You know I didn't. You said so yourself."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well this is the fourth time you've done something like this Lea."

She nodds looking down at her folded hands in her lap.

"I know Jake, it's just you make me so mad sometimes."

"I don't intentionally."

"I know... and you make me so happy other times."

"There's always good and bad in every relationship Leah."

"Why does it always seem likes there's mostly bad in ours?"

I sigh.

"Maybe we really should break up."

She looks quickly at me.

"I don't want that."

"Are you sure?"

I look quickly back at her.

She nibbles on her lip.

"Jake I love you."

I nod.

"I love you too Leah."

She smiles.

Slowly she leans across the car and touches her lips to mine.

She kisses me fully and I kiss back, cupping my hand around her cheek.

"Jake..."

"Lea..."

"Let's go make love."

"Lea-"

"Please?"

I sigh pulling away.

The moods lost.

"I dunno Leah."

She puts her hand on my thigh and kisses my neck then nips it.

Desperate.

"We can go somewhere else. Please Jake?"

I look at her and for a split second I see Bella's face... and I love it.

I shake my head and stare at her.

"Not tonight Leah... I promised my dad I'd meet him at Sam and Emily's soon."

A total lie, but I don't want to try that with Leah again really.

It's honestly that awful.

She pouts and takes her hand away.

"You see, now you're making me mad again." She cries huffing.

"Awe Leah..." I groan.

"No Jake, you're really pissing me off again."

"Why because I don't do every damn thing YOUR way?"

"Yes!"

That's the problem with Leah, its always fucking about her.

And she claims to hate that.... ha!

"Fine then lets have it your way!" I shout.

She pouts.

"C'mon Leah get in the house right now and I'll bend you over the couch and fuck you repeatedly! Go on!"

She glares at me.

"Fuck off Jake."

"Hey you're the one who came here."

"I just wanted to try it Jake!"

"Then lets do it Leah! If it will make you THAT fucking happy!"

"Right now?"

"Yeah right now."

She looks pointedly and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Lift up your skirt." I tell her as I start to unbutton my pants.

I didn't expect her to do it, but she does.

I stroke myself as she crawls across the car and straddles my lap.

I move her panties aside and slowly put my head into her.

I know there's no condom necessary because she's on the pill.

Leah gasps and clings to my neck and the headrest of the seat.

Her tightness and warmth feel good like always, but also like always she doesn't move naturally.

Even when she's sopping wet (which she isn't right now) she just sits there.

It feels ok for me but she claims it hurts usually.

And if I take control then it hurts even worse she says.

So I just let her do her thing.

Only half of my dick is in her and she basically just sits perched on it.

This time however she's moaning like crazy like it feels amazing.

I don't see how, but I don't say anything.

I think she's trying to force herself to believe that it feels as good as she imagines it to feel.

I refuse to take control because I know she'll start crying then.

After five minutes of sitting on half of my dick, completely still and crying out like a banshee she's finished.

"Oh Jake that was the best ever." She kisses my lips fully.

The kiss is better than our 'love making' to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jake. I love you."

I nod.

"I love you too Leah."

As she drives off I sigh.

I can't help but suddenly wonder if sex or 'making love' with Bella would be that awful...


	6. The Locker Room

Chapter 6: The Locker Room

The next day I wanted to go apologize to Bella at lunch for my actions from the day before.

That however I felt wasn't a good idea when lunchtime came around.

Leah had decided to sit with us today, and she was practically sitting in my lap and trying to feed me.

I took it, I didn't want to piss her off again.

Emmett and Edward were repulsed and refused to look or speak to either Leah or me.

Leah did not seem bothered by this, but I was.

They're my best friends and they both can't stand my girlfriend.

Halfway through lunch Emmett went over to Bella's table to talk to Rosalie.

"That skirt could be a few inches shorter I think," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh Emmett!" She shoved his chest.

He grabbed her hand and yanked her up to stand in front of him.

"Damn you're short."

"I am not!"

"You're a flier Rose, of course your short."

"Not as short as Alice or Bella."

Emmett smiled.

"True, you do have long legs though for a shortie... I love long legs."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Emmett."

Emmett leaned down and whispered in her ear:

"You should wear_ this_ skirt when your flying. I could have a great view from down on the field."

He winked then slinked away.

"When are you going to just ask her out?" I asked when Emmett returned to his seat.

"Never," he chuckled.

Edward rolled his eyes and looked back over to Rose's table with hungry eyes.

"Jake?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to come over tonight? My parents are going out of town for the weekend for their anniversary."

Suddenly Rosalie appeared standing in front of us.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Rose," I smiled.

Leah sighed.

Rosalie smiled and looked at all of us, but Leah.

"I'm having my usual first friday night of the year party tonight. 8 o'clock at my place."

Leah quickly looked at me.

"Oh yeah I'll definitely be there," I said ignoring Leah.

"Yeah us too," Emmett said quickly throwing his thumb at Edward.

"Great. I'll see you boys tonight."

She smiled and walked away.

"Boys. You _boys_.... not you boys and Leah, just you _boys_." Leah snapped.

I rolled my eyes.

"She didn't mean it that way Lea."

"Jake what about staying with me tonight?"

"Well I told Rose on Monday I was going to be there."

"Can we go back to my house afterwards?"

Reluctantly I nodded.

She grinned and went back to eating her goldfish.

I looked away from her and across the cafeteria at Bella.

She wasn't looking at me, but at her lunch.

Her neck arched up and she peered up at Alice.

Her lips pulled back and she laughed.

"Jake!"

"Wha- huh?"

"Come with me to my locker. I forgot something." Leah commanded.

"Oh... sure, we'll be back guys."

As we walked away I heard Emmett muttered quietly "pussy whipped."

I threw a glare back at him and recieved his cheeky grin.

Leah's locker I knew was in the second building, so I was confused when she led me outside the door of the girls locker room.

"I thought you meant your school locker Lea."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Nope sorry."

She opened the door and walked in, leaving it open for me to follow.

"Lea, I can't go in there."

"Nobodies in here, you won't get into trouble."

I gave her a sideways glance, but she just blinked.

I sighed.

"Fine."

She opened her locker and pulled out a pink gym bag.

"What did you forget Lea?"

I was met only by her silence.

"Leah?"

She turned around and smirked.

"Jakie."

Intenally I shuddered.

Suddenly she whipped off her dress over her head and was standing before me in a matching pink sparkly panty and bra set.

My jaw dropped.

"Surprise," she growled walking towards me.

"_Leah_!" I gasped as she pushed me back against a locker.

"Someone might come in, this is hardly the time or place-"

"Shhh..." she placed her fiinger over my lips and ripped open my flannel shirt unaffected by my protest.

I groaned and my head fell back against the locker.

"Relax baby," she whispered unzipping my pants.

"Leah c'mon..."

She looked up enraged at me.

I sighed and let my shoulders slump.

"Fine go ahead, knock yourself out."

She slid to her knees pulling my pants down my thighs.

"Oh, _wow!_"

I frowned realising that the voice sounding through the room was not Leah.

Then I frose in panic.

Leah and I both looked to the doorway and saw... Bella.

Her eyes and mouth were wide open as she stared, her eyes flicked betweeen us, then she turned on her heel and made a run for it.

"Shit!" I cried refastening my pants.

And before I could stop myself I was chasing after her.

"Bella! Wait!"

"Jake? JAKE!" Leah yelled after me, but I ignored her.

Bella was already out of the locker room, I ran out and saw her about fifty feet ahead of me.

"BELLA!"

She looked back with wild eyes.

I ran towards her, but she quickly turned around and began walking away again.

She was no match for my long legs, I caught up to her in less then three seconds and grabbed her arm.

"Bella I'm sorry about that-"

"Please don't touch me," she said ripping her arm from me.

"No Bella I didn't want her to do that-"

"Sure you didn't."

My face fell.

"What?"

She glared at me and tried once again to rip her arm from my tight hold.

"I said please let go of me Jacob Black." She said scoldingly.

I momentarily paused; I looked at my hand on her arm, leaving small imprints from my tight hold, and then at her face that was flush with frustration.

I noticed a few of her hairs had gone out of place from the wind and her cheeks were pink, I also realised that my shirt was open and my chest was bare before her.

Her eyes held mine as she stared back furiously.

Slowly I let my hand fall from her forearm.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"Bella I'm sorry."

She looked up at me with bemused eyes.

"Why?"

I was startled by her question.

"Because that was a situation that I didn't really want to be in and you saw me in it and probably think I am that kind of person when I'm really not. I don't want you to think of me that way Bella."

She tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" She repeated.

"I've just explained." I said quickly.

"No I mean why do you care so much about my judgement of you? What does it matter to me? Or you?"

I was even more startled by this question and was left blank.

I had no answer.

Although there was one in my chest, it was merely an impulse and surely not the real reason.

The impulse cried that it was because I really liked her maybe even loved her & I cared about how she thought of me.

My silence made her impatient and she turned and left.


	7. Party

Chapter 7: Party

At 8:30 I left my house, got on my bike and began my journey up to Forks to Rosalie's house.

I hadn't spoken to Leah since the incident of the locker room.

I ignored her in our last class of the day and football practice had been canceled because of lightning so I went straight home without speaking to her.

I knew Leah would be there tonight at Rose's, just because I would be there, and that made me not want to go.

But a promise is a promise and I had told Rosalie I would go and I did want to hang with everyone else that would be there.

When I pulled up there was already a tone of cars parked out front.

It looked like every light in Rosalie's house was on from outside and the music coming from inside vibrated and shook the ground under the cars outside.

I smiled, Rose always threw the best parties.

It was possible to do so because she lived a large mansion like house on the outskirts of Forks.

Nobody was around to complain.

When I entered the house there was a lot of action going on to take in at once.

A lot of people were dancing, a lot of people were standing around with red cups clutched in their hands, and a lot of people were running up and down the stairs.

I recieved a lot of greetings as soon as I walked in.

Almost every senior was in attendance and a lot of juniors had crashed too it looked like.

"Hi Jake!" One of the junior girls said grinning ear to ear and putting her hand on my chest.

"Hey there," I said then passed on into the kitchen where I thought I might find a drink.

Everyone was in the kitchen it looked like.

Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and the rest of Rosalie's lunch group.

"Hey Jake!" Emmett called raising his plastic red cup.

"Drink?"

"Yeah thanks." I said reaching out.

Just then Rosalie appeared.

She looked stunning a low cut purple shirt and a jean mini skirt.

"Hey Rose."

"Jake!" She smiled hugging me and kissed me full on the lips.

She was already a little tipsy.

"You're so happy to be here Jake!" She drunkenly yelled.

I chuckled.

"Yes, I'm happy to be here."

"Me too!" She screamed happily.

"Here, take a shot with me!" She grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose.

"Alright."

I laughed as she sauntered off and grabbed onto a junior guy, who looked thrilled, and dragged him onto the dance floor with her.

Emmett suddenly started to look gloomy.

"Go dance with her," I said nudging him.

He sighed and forced his eyes in the opposite direction.

"Where's the ping pong table? I wanna play beer pong!"

I shrugged and pulled my drink up to my lips.

Suddenly I saw her.

Leah.

She was dressed like Rosalie, in an aqua blue halter and micromini skirt.

She saw me and immediately began to her walk toward me.

"Shit," I sighed turning away.

Edward chuckled seeing my delima.

"I'll just leave you to talk with her for a minute," he said shaking with laughter.

"Fuck you Cullen," I growled at him.

He grabbed another drink and walked out of the kitchen to the couch to sit next to a pretty girl in a plain green top.

"Jake." Leah said when she reached me.

"Ugh, hey Leah."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want Leah?" I snapped back at her.

A look of fury came over her face very quickly.

"Are you upset about what happened today Jake?"

I was in so much disbelief that she would even question that.

Roughly I grabbed her arm and yanked her out on the back porch where there was less people.

"Leah are you an idoit or not?"

"_What_?"

"Are the you that dumb to ask me if I'm upset about today?"

"So you are mad?"

I stared at her.

She stared back.

Finally: "It's not that big of deal Jake!"

"Leah I told you it wasn't a good idea!"

"You have nothing to be upset about! I am the one that has EVERY right to be upset!"

"You! About what!?"

"You left me there Jake! You went off and chased... chased... HER!"

I was taken aback.

I defintely didn't want to go there.

I didn't know what the hell it was I was feeling for Bella.

"Leah! YOU are my girlfriend! Not Bella! Ok?"

Leah's frown suddenly smoothed out and she looked at me in disbelief.

"Can you not see that I am trying to make an effort here Lea?"

"But.. then why did you chase after her like that?"

I sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe cause she's a family friend and I don't want that getting around back to her dad or mine."

Leah continued to stand with a shocked expression on her face.

It _was _kind of the truth, I really didn't want my dad and espcially Bella's dad to think I messed around at school like that.

It was a priviledge to go to school at Forks, I didn't want to put in in jeopardy and have to leave football and all my friends.

But that was only a part of why I had chased after Bella.

I had felt so bad that she had seen me and Leah in that position.

I felt wrongful for allowing it and disgusted with myself.

It felt like I was betraying Bella or something.

I had done a lot in one small week to give Bella the wrong impression of me.

But it's fucking ridiculous.

Bella was a part of my life when I was five!

Years have passed!

I don't even know her today!

Why should I even care?

All I know is that she is attractive and I when I see or think about her, I want to be around her.

But I'm dating Leah.

Leah's my girlfriend.

If we work things out I wouldn't mind staying with Leah.

"Jake?"

"What?"

"Do you promise that you're not playing me for her?"

"Leah-"

"I'm serious Jake. I'm the only one for you right?"

After a few seconds, I lied.

"Yeah."

She smiled and hugged me.

"Then I forgive you."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

This definitely didn't feel to me like we had gotten anywhere.

"But Leah-"

"Jake lets us just leave now and go to my place!"

"Leah."

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure you get that I'm still not ok about all this?"

She frowned.

"I don't understand."

"Leah I don't want us to be like that at school again."

"I was just feeling adventurous Jake."

"Yeah well it's pretty risky obviously."

"Well it doesn't matter if she sees it."

"I don't want anyone to see."

She smiled.

"You want me all for yourself Jake?"

"That's not what I meant."

She began to pout.

"Then what did you mean."

"Jesus christ Leah don't ever pull shit like that again ok? That's all I'm saying!"

"Fine! _Whatever_. Can we just go back to my place now Jake?"

"No."

"No!?"

"No. I'm gonna stay here and hang with my friends."

"Jake this party is so lame! C'mon-"

"No Leah. I want to stay. I'm going to."

"Why can't you try and make me happy?"

That was it.

"Leah I fucking do everything to make you happy. What more can I do? Not do things that make me happy? Will that satisfy you?"

Leah stared at me.

"But being with me should always make you happy."

"Not every minute of the god damn day!"

Leah roared angrily.

"I thought we had just fixed this situation but NO, there's always something left to bitch about!"

I walked away leaving her there.

"JAKE!?"

I ignored her.

* * *

Rosalie's party was definitely a new experience for me.

There was a lot more people there than I had anticipated.

It was the first party I had ever been to and I couldn't believe how many drunk people there were.

Forks had surprised me all week long.

There were tan people, people who rode bikes, a football team that was State bound, an old childhood friend who was now very different and apparently the people knew how to party.

I was sitting on Rosalie's couch watching her dance drunkenly with some blonde dude when I felt the side of the couch next to me sink in.

I turned to see one of Alice's brothers smiling at me holding out an extra cup.

"Drink?"

I thought about refusing wondering if he had slipped something in it when-

"I promise it's not spiked. I would never do that."

He smiled genuinely and I suddenly remembered that his name was Edward... I think.

"Sure," I took it.

"Thanks."

"I'm Edward," he said confirming my suspicion.

"Hi, Bella," I said shaking his hand he had put out.

"How come you're not dancing?" He asked me.

"Oh... uh nobody asked and I uh... don't dance."

He chuckled and then asked me to dance.

"But I've just said that I can't dance."

"Let me teach you." He said with a grin.

"Oh.. umm...."

"C'mon it will be fun, I promise."

"Alright."

It was fun.

Edward put his hands lightly on my hips and moved his body against the back of mine.

He was a very good dancer and led me so I wouldn't have to make a fool of myself.

I got the hang of his rythmn and we began to grind like everyone else on the dance floor.

His hands moved lower so that they settled on my thighs.

I didn't mind, I was really enjoying myself.

We danced three songs and it was sweltering hot from everyone elses body heat from dancing.

"I need another drink," I shouted so he could hear me over the music.

"Alright lets get one."

We walked, with his hand on the small of my back to the kitchen and got two new cups kool-aid mixed with vodka.

"What I tell you? Fun isn't it?"

I nodded smiling.

"I did like it."

"Wanna dance some more?"

"Yeah, just let me go use the bathroom."

I felt a little buzzed as I walked to the down stairs bathroom.

I opened the door and saw a couple, vigorously making out on the toilet.

I shut the door and went upstairs in search of another.

* * *

I went back into the party ignoring Leah's screams and grabbed another drink.

I went to the living room and watched some people dancing.

Some girl with red hair grabbed me and yanked me into her grind line.

I let her go crazy with my hands resting on her hips and grinded back into her.

She laughed and giggled drunkenly and I couldn't help and laugh myself.

I looked up from the red head and saw Leah looking at me murderously.

"Aw shit," I growled leaving the girl dancing alone on the floor.

"Jacob Black!"

"If you know what's good for you leave me the fuck alone Leah." I growled.

She stared after me appalled as I climbed the stairs and grabbed a drink from someone.

I walked straight to Rosalie's room and slammed the door shut behind me and locked it.

The room was dead silent and I angrily let out a furious roar, then fell back onto Rosalie's bed.

I closed my eyes and suddenly heard a faint groan of a door being opened.

I opened my eyes and saw, low and behold, Bella.

She was curiously looking at me from the doorway of Rosalie's bathroom.

She was wearing a pair of skinny dark wash jeans, a plain green shirt and her hair was down around her neck and shoulders.

"Hey." She said.

I lifted myself up and couldn't help, but smile.

"Hi."

I couldn't believe she was talking to me.

"How are you?" Sha sked walking toward me.

"Oh... fine I guess."

She smirked and laughed.

"Let me guess: Leah?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Oh well sorry," she muttered.

"I guess I'll see you Monday in science," she said awkwardly walking toward the door.

"No."

She turned to look at me.

"What is it?"

"Oh umm... well uh why don't you stick around and we can hang... talk you know."

"Alright." She said.


	8. Like Old Times

Chapter 8: Like Old Times

"Look I really am very sorry about today."

"It doesn't matter Jacob. Leah's your girlfriend and that's what couples do."

I blushed pink as I said this to him.

"Still," he persisted.

"Leah and me aren't even like that though. Our relationship is so agitating the majority of the time."

"Then break up." I suggested.

He laughed.

"Yeah right! Leah might commit suicide or something."

I laughed at that.

Then he began to laugh.

And then suddenly we were both belly laughing and rolling around on Rosalie's bed like goofballs.

It felt vaguely familiar.

I knew that we must have done stuff like this when we had been toddlers.

Eventually when we both calmed down he started apologizing again.

"I've seriously made such an ass of myself this week around you."

"It's ok, everyone has bad moments, I just always happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time... that's really my life story."

He chuckled.

"I must have come across so cocky and arrogant."

"Hmm... yeah a bit."

"Sorry. I really mean it."

"It's ok. I think it's funny it matters to you this much."

I sighed.

"Yeah... it's just the way I feel for some reason."

"I don't mind."

"I don't either." He said and looked sideways at me.

We both stared at each other silently for a few seconds.

I quietly cleared my throat and looked away.

"Well what have you been up to the last thirteen years?" I asked grinning.

He smiled back.

"What else do kids like us do? School, sports, friends, family... that's about it I guess."

"I don't remember you being a football fanatic before." I pointed out.

"I'm really not. Apparently I'm just really good. I'm not THAT crazy about it."

"Will you go to college and play?"

"Nah."

"No?" I'd being lying if I said I wasn't shocked.

I had imagined he would say he wanted to get a scholarship of some sort from it.

"I'm staying here. It's where I belong, I have no desire to live anywhere else."

"Hmm.."

"Well what about you?"

I shifted in my indian style sit.

"What do you mean, what about me?"

"Well what have you been up to the last thirteen years? Hows your mom?"

"Moms good. She remarried and is trying to have another baby."

"That's cool."

"Yeah... same as you I suppose. School, family... a few friends."

"Do you miss them?"

"No."

"Really?"

"My mom is the only one I really miss."

He nodded.

"I take back what I said before."

"What?"

"That you hadn't changed much."

"Oh that. Right. Why did you change your mind? How have I changed?"

"Your taller."

I laughed.

"Besides that?"

"Less boyish."

"Well that's relieving."

He grinned.

"It's weird, your different and you're the same."

"How am I the same?"

"You are just so... you. You know exactly who you are and you're comfortable with yourself."

"That's a good thing I guess."

"It's great. A lot more people should be like you."

"Well you're just one beastly giant mass of optimism." I laughed.

He grinned and laughed back.

"Especially around you it seems like. I wish you had never moved."

I frowned.

"It would have been nice to grow up together, since we get along so well."

He nodded.

Suddenly he cracked a grin.

"You'll never believe what I did the first day of school."

"What?"

"I went down to the lake where we always use to be with our dad's and went down on the dock."

I tried to remember back.

I vaguely did remember.

"Didn't we use to star gaze down on the dock whenever it got late and our dad's were cooking the fish they caught up on land?"

Jacob grinned ear to ear.

"That we did. Do you remember making sand castles?"

I gasped.

"Yes! You always destroyed mine!"

"Well you always destroyed mine too."

"Because they were always AWFUL!"

I began laughing.

"As a young boy I thought they were damn good." He defended.

"Oh Jacob, no they were absolutely ugly. Just mounds of mud and junk."

Stubbornly he muttered:

"I liked them."

I began laughing hysterically and he joined in too.

Once again we were laughing rolling goofballs.

"Do you think I've changed much?" He asked me once we again regained our breaths.

"Yes, drastically... but it's perfect. I love it."

He stared at me and blinked.

"What?" I asked.

"You're perfect too."

I laughed.

"And beautiful." He added.

"I didn't even realize that I saw you earlier tonight."

I blushed.

"Thank you Jacob."

"S'no problem. I've been trying to ask you all week if you want to hang out sometime, and it just so happens that the first time we are hanging out I'm going to ask you to."

We both laughed.

"I would love to, anytime."

We continued to talk, for over an hour, about everything.

Mostly about old times and memories, but we also talked about recent things.

Leah never came up in our conversations.

I really began to feel sad about that fact that I had moved away from this wonderful, fun loving, sexy man.

He could have been my best friend all these years and who knows, maybe we would've even fallen in love.

There was no denying it that I liked Jacob, personally and physically, but I quite understood the fact that he was was Leah and they were intimate.

All I worried about was that maybe she didn't make Jacob happy.

They obviously fought a lot and Leah seemed very immature to me.

After over two hours there was a knock on the door and then vigorous yanking on the door handle.

"Hang on a sec!" Jacob yelled running across the room to unlock the forgotten door.

He opened the door to reveal Rosalie and Alice.

"There you are!" Alice cried looking at me.

"And there you are!" Rosalie shouted pointing at Jacob.

"The party's over guys! Jake you didn't even dance with me!" Rosalie said upset.

"Ah I'm sorry Rose." Jacob said moving aside so they could walk in.

"What have you two been doing up here all this time?" Rosalie demanded sitting down on the couch in her room.

The bed was too far away for her to walk to in her buzzed/hungover state.

Jacob laughed.

"Just been talking, about old times."

"Oh that's right! You said you guys are old friends!" Alice smiled.

I nodded smiling.

"The bitch was looking high and low for you all night Jake." Rosalie said in an annoyed voice.

Her eyes flickered to me then back at Jacob and she grinned.

"But I see you found something much better to do with your time."

I blushed and looked away.

Alice saw this and grinned, then quietly muttered.

"Edward was looking for you everywhere."

"Edward?"

It hit me.

"Oh my god! I totally ditched him," I muttered to myself feeling awful.

I had told him I would dance some more with him, I would be right back, just had to pee.

Whoops.

Funny how I hadn't even thought of him for a second in the past two and half hours.

Even funnier that Jacob and I hadn't realized the entire party die down.

There wasn't any music playing at all anymore.

"What time is is?" I asked quickly looking around for a clock.

"Almost 3."

"Oh no! I've gotta get home!"

"Nonsense just stay the night here, Alice is too."

"I'll have to call my dad."

"I'm sure he's already asleep Bella."

"Oh gosh, yeah he definitely is... well I think I'll be getting grounded tomorrow."

Everyone laughed, including me.

"Well I guess I'll be heading out." Jacob said standing up.

"Bye Jake!"

"Bye!" Roslaie and Alice said.

Jacob looked at me and I grinned back.

"I'll see you soon." He said.

I nodded.

"I had fun."

"Me too."

"Have a goodnight."

"You too."

He winked before walking out of the doorway.


	9. Hanging Out

Chapter 9: Hanging Out

Monday morning I arrived at school pulling my bike into the wet student parking lot a few minutes late.

Everyone was rushing to their first period classes and I didn't hesitate to jump off my bike and sprint to first period.

My weekend had been nothing but constant thoughts of Bella Swan.

I couldn't wait to see her today and ask if she had gotten into trouble for not going home the night of the party.

I ran into Bella while leaving my first period history class.

She looked cute as hell, in a little rain coat and some little rain boots.

"Hey Bella," I said running to catch up to her and walk beside her.

"Oh, Jacob. Morning... how are you?" She smiled and tilted her head to the side to face me as we walked.

"Same old same old so far," I said shrugging.

"Gotta love Mondays." She said sarcastically.

I nodded.

"So what happened with your dad?"

"My dad?"

"Yeah... about the party... did you get grounded?"

"Oh yeah! Just for the week though, but he's pretty lenient I probably will be fine by Wednesday." She said laughing.

"That's good, I'm glad he didn't blow up on you about it."

"Me too... so?"

"So..." I said as we walked into the hallway where the calculus classroom was.

"Well you walked me to class." Bella said then chuckled.

"Yeah well, my pleasure."

She smiled and began to walk into the classroom.

"Hey wait Bella!"

"Yeah?" She spun around to face me in the doorway.

"Do you want to do something this weekend? Go get a milkshake or something?"

"Oh, um... I would love to Jacob, but uh have you checked with Leah about this?"

"It doesn't really concern her." I responded quickly.

Bella raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Are you sure about that Jacob?"

"Positive."

She still looked doubtful.

"And if not I'll be taking the heat for it not you, so don't worry."

She gave a sort of pained weak smile.

"But I don't want you to take the heat for it Jacob... I don't wan to cause any kind problems between you two."

"It's really ok Bella... seriously."

Just then the bell rang and I was definitely late for class.

"Yeah well I don't think it's a great idea Jacob. I'm sorry."

She walked into her classroom then and closed the door behind her.

I stood rooted to the spot dumbfounded.

Had I just been rejected?

But I have a girlfriend and I shouldn't be trying anything with Bella anyway... right?

And why am I once again acting like an arrogant ass and being shocked to being blown off like it's a major big deal?

Of course I look like a douche asking Bella to go out alone with me somewhere when she definitely can sense that my girlfriend doesn't like her very much.

Shit.

I am a total ass fuck.

Later that day at lunch I caught myself staring at Bella and realized a few minutes into it that she was staring directly back at me with a raised eyebrow.

I deferred my gaze immediately.

Leah was practically sitting in my lap and rubbing my thigh every chance she got.

We hadn't really said much to each other since the party Friday and I was beginning to wonder if Leah had severe mental problems.

Had she just decided to ignore our issues?

It defnitely felt that way.

Everybody was talking about the party over the weekend throughout lunch when I suddenly realized something totally brilliant.

Leah had a cheerleading competition this saturday and would be gone all friday and come back saturday night.

I could ask Bella to hang out then!

I felt a little more alive after I figured this out in my head, but as I thought more I realized that Bella still woudln't go for it.

It wasn't entirely as genius as I had first thought.

But my next thought was.

"Hey does everybody wanna go see a movie friday night in Port Angeles?" I asked the lunch table.

She would go out with me with a group of people for sure if not alone.

Everyone began making sounds of approval when:

"But Jake! I have a cheerleading competition this weekend!"

I internally rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shit I... forgot. Well I gotta do something while you're away right? Besides you're gonna have a blast up in Seattle I gotta do something fun of my own."

"Yeah well Rose will be there too." Leah supplied.

"Oh joy.." I heard Rosalie groan from across the table.

I stifled a grin.

"Well I'm down." Emmett said.

"Yeah me too!" Said Alice.

"Bella, do you want to go with me?"

Edward.

He was sitting next to me and had just asked Bella who was sitting across from him.

She smiled and looked at him.

"Absolutely."

My jaw dropped.

Rosalie kicked me from under the table.

"Ouch!" I growled.

She narrowed her eyes at me then cocked one perfect eyebrow.

In the next period, science, I wanted to ask Bella why she was going to ride with Edward to the movies.

I had been planning to offer her a ride myself.

The question was on the tip of my tongue and burning my lips to come out.

But I didn't ask.

I sort of knew why she said yes, but I didn't want to actually hear it from her.

She was intrested in Edward... and he definitely was intrested in her.

I didn't like it at all, and yet without even asking her if she was into him I already completely knew that she was.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur.

Leah was at practice for competition every day after school for at least an extra hour and after football practice everyday I worked on homework or in my garage.

Friday was a breath of fresh air all its own though.

Leah wasn't at school at all along with the rest of the cheerleaders and I was able to talk as much as I wanted to to Bella during lunch.

I had chosen to sit next to her so that I wouldn't have to talk to her from across the table and let everyone hear what I was saying.

"You looking forward to tonight?" I asked her grinning.

"Yeah, it should be fun." She said blowing her hot spoonful of soup.

I stared at her lips and then quickly looked away because I felt a sudden stirring in my loins.

Fuck.

"So uh.. how you getting there?"

"Edward's driving me."

"Oh... right I had forgotten about that."

Damn him! Damn him! Oh well it was worth a shot.

"I was going to offer, but... I guess not."

She looked sideways at me.

"Maybe we can go get shakes after the movie like you suggested earlier this week?"

I was surprised by that.

"Oh yeah definitely. That's cool. I can drive you back."

She laughed.

"No I mean all of us."

"Oh... right."

Damnit what the fuck man?

"You're quite the chilvarous one aren't you Jacob?" She said smiling at me.

"How so?"

"You keep offering me rides, a girl can drive herself and get somewhere perfectly fine on her own these days."

"Oh yeah? Then how come you're riding with Edward if you're so able bodied?"

"Because he offered. He quite chivalrous too I think."

"Cool." I spat.

She looked at me startled.

I remained silent.

"Are you ok Jacob?" She asked, her voice had changed to nearly a whisper.

I looked back at her then nodded.

"Fine."

Why couldn't I control my emotions and my speech around this girl!

It was like with Leah, only milder and Bella wasn't responding back to me the way that Leah did.

Obviously because Bella is a lot more mature and sane than Leah.

Fuck I really need to break up with her.

But that is much easier said than done.

Leah is such a damn handful and a pyschotic loose cannon.

"Well, I hope that tonight goes ok." Was her next statement.

I wanted to say:

"I don't know what you mean by that." But I knew exactly what she meant.

My erratic mood swings were kicking in again and she could see them.

I might end up apologizing all over again to Bella this weekend for my actions.

Two weeks in a row now that I have made myself appear to be a somewhat unstable, insufferable, self absorbed, deranged, lunatic, asshole in front of Bella.

I ended up riding with Jasper and Alice to the theater.

When we arrived Bella was already there.

With him.

They were waiting on a bench smiling and waving to all of us.

I have always like Edward and gotten along with him, but at that moment I wanted to beat his ass into the bench on which it sat.

The only thing holding me back was Emmett's presence and knowing that I would end of in the middle of a fight with him if I started attacking his brother.

I made damn sure to sit next to Bella in the movie.

Because the majority of the people there were guys our votes had won the movie choice and it was a horror flick.

Perfect.

I got M&Ms, popcorn and a large soda and offered them to Bella periodically throughout the movie.

Of course the movie was incredibly stupid, but some of the people in the theater seemed to be actually scared of it.

Not Bella.

She didn't scream, jump or so much as flinch throughout the entire movie.

I was pissed I wanted to hold her hand or... something.

After the movie I definitely didn't feel in the mood for a milkshake.

I had eated all the damn popcorn, M&Ms and soda because Bella had only take one handful and one sip the entire movie.

When she suggested milkshakes everyone was game though.

We drove down the road a few miles to a Steak & Shake and all piled out and pulled together several tables.

Bella ordered a strawberry milkshake and when it came I couldn't draw my eyes away from her mouth on the straw.

I was sitting in between Jasper and Emmett and diagonally from Bella.

The placement of our seating was agonizing.

I desperately wanted her to be sitting next to me so I could casually put my arm behind her or maybe even rub my hand againsh her thigh a few times on 'accident.'

Around 11 we all left and got back into our cars.

Our ride back was silent.

I was fuming, tonight hadn't gone at all how I had hoped that it would.

So much for my genius plan.

"Edward and Bella seem to be getting along quite well don't you think?" Jasper said from the drivers seat.

I flung my head back onto the headrest.

FAIL.


End file.
